kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
"The Unforgettable Past" is the fourth episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on July 30 2015 (JST). Summary The episode begins with a flashback. In another floating city, Iris, a woman with red hair is fighting the beetles and is able to destroy them single handedly. The woman is Socié Whitale, the deceased mother of Misora. In the present, Misora is standing by her mother's grave at the Hills of Hope, the last resting place of Sky Wizards, and is angry over Kanata's decision of switching her to Middle Guard Magic Cannon from Vanguard Magic Sword Cannon. Lecty who is continuing her training by working as a maid is greeted by Lloyd when she arrives at the Sky Wizards Leader office to give them their coffee. Lloyd says he is impressed with her improvement causing Lecty to blush. Inside the office, Freon asks Chloe about Lecty's training method. Chloe says that she can ask Kanata directly if she is curious but Freon doubts that she will get a straight answer from him. Lecty on her way back, finds Rico and asks her to train with her because Misora has been skipping school for the past few days but Rico refuses and says that sweaty training is not made for a goddess like her. Lecty then says that now she will have to rely on Kanata. Rico gets curious and asks Lecty her reason for trusting him so much. Lecty replies that she was worried first but now she knows that he considers them and their training seriously. Hearing this, Rico starts wondering about Kanata. Meanwhile, a love-struck Real is waiting to give Yuri’s handkerchief back to her along with a love letter placed inside the handkerchief. But before he is able to do so, he spots Kanata and Yuri talking. Yuri was berating Kanata about skipping the training of E601 and says that she was worried that he might betray them too. Kanata doesn’t reply to her comment and instead thanks her for worrying about them and leaves. Seeing this, the handkerchief and the letter falls from Real's hands and from this point onwards, he starts hating Kanata and his love for Yuri starts turning into obsession. Kanata then goes to the restaurant ‘Little Wing’ which is also the home of the Whitale family. Misora gets angry at seeing Kanata. Her father, Gale scolds her but she tells him to stay out of it. Kanata comments on how Gale and Misora don’t look alike and Gale laughs and admits that she looks like her mother, Socié. Misora then leaves and Gale apologizes for her behavior. Gale serves Kanata a free steak and when Kanata comments on its delicious taste, Gale admits that he had heard that the steak was his wife’s favorite food. Hearing this, Kanata asks Gale if he was a Natural. Gale admits he is and that his wife was a Sky Wizard but he doesn’t remember anything about her. He says that the records of their marriage are present but not their memories which has also caused problems with Misora. Kanata then asks Gale about Misora’s fixation on the Magic Cannon Sword. Gale, on hearing this, realizes that Kanata is not just a simple acquaintance of Misora. Kanata admits that he is Misora's instructor and wants her to get stronger. Gale then tells Kanata about Socié and that she was a Sky Wizard in the city they used to live in but was killed while fighting the beetles and thus he and the other Naturals lost their memories of her. He says that Misora is fixated on the sword because she doesn’t want to forget her mother. In another flashback, a young Misora and Gale are waiting for Socié to return home from another battle. Socié arrives and embraces her family. The citizens of Iris thank her for protecting them and the city. Socié, although one of the strongest Magic Cannon Sword users, is terrible and clumsy at household work, like messing up the washing machine and blowing a hole through the hall while cleaning, a fact which annoys both Misora and Gale. But their family time is cut short when Socié is summoned for another battle which saddens Misora. After the battle, Socié returns and takes Misora for a night-time flight and tells her about the importance of protecting people as Sky Wizards. After some time, when Socié is again away on a mission, Misora asks her father about her mother's return. Gale replies that they don’t have a mother in the house. She gets worried and runs around the town asking people about her mother. She finds that they don’t know any Socié. Soon after, some officials arrive with Socié's sword and tell Misora and Gale about her death on the battlefield. Gale then realizes that he has lost all memories of her wife and Misora accepts the sword and vows to be a Sky Wizard like her mother. In the present, Misora who has left her home is upset about not being able to get stronger. Kanata finds her and they go to the Hills of Hope. Misora gets angry at her father for telling Kanata about her mother but Kanata tells her that Gale told him because he was worried about her. Kanata then tells her to vow on her mother’s grave to abandon the Magic Cannon Sword but she refuses and says that the sword represents her mother, her will and her memories and a traitor couldn’t understand that. Kanata then asks if her mother's goal was to protect everyone or just the sword while thinking about the conversation between him and Gale. Gale told him that he is scared that he will feel nothing if Misora dies, just like when he felt nothing when Socié died. Kanata then tells him not to worry about Misora dying as he won’t let that happen. Kanata tells Misora that her stubbornness may cause her death but she still refuses to give up the sword. He then starts laughing and says that he likes crazy people like her and will give her a hint on how to become better with the sword. Misora then asks if this was all a test. He replies that the path she wants to take is difficult and wanted to test her resolve. He then tells her to vow on her mother's grave to become even stronger than Socié and protect everyone and also herself. The next day, Lecty is very happy to see Misora on the wizard training with her. Misora flies away after Lecty offering a quick thanks to Kanata. Rico who is standing on a balcony watching the three admits that the instructor might be interesting after all. Stats Original airdate: July 30, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (11) | style="background:darkgrey" valign="top" | *Archenars (1) | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *'Gale Whitale' (3) (1) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters) Category:Series